


Taking the Fifth (다섯 번째는 묵비권) [한국어 번역]

by still541



Series: 4 Minute Window [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brighton Beach Really Does Have The Best Russian Food (also Ukranian and Uzbek), M/M, Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade, Thanksgiving, 스티브 로저스 - Freeform, 제임스 “버키” 반즈, 캡틴 아메리카, 한국어 번역, 한국어 번역 | Translation in Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still541/pseuds/still541
Summary: 스티브와 버키가 함께 살아가는 브루클린 집, 그리고 또다시 돌아온 추수감사절.'미국 헌법 수정조항 제 5조 - 묵비권을 행사하다' ('Taking the Fifth')





	Taking the Fifth (다섯 번째는 묵비권) [한국어 번역]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [Taking the Fifth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807717) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



 

 “그러니까, 좋은 뜻으로 한 말이잖아.” 스티브가 말했다. 버키의 주위를 감싼 먹구름은 여전히 가시지 않고 있었다. 버키는 스튜드베이커의 엔진을 들여다보는 일에 열중하면서, 한 손에 렌치를 집어든 채, 빌어먹을 21세기의 가솔린에 대해서 무어라고 짓씹고 있었다. 눈앞에서 연료가 확 타올랐던 적이 있었기 때문인지 카뷰레터를 절연 개스킷으로 신경써서 받치고 있었다. “사실 난, 꽤 괜찮은 의도에서 한 제안이라고 생각해.”

 버키는 대답하지 않았다. 인상을 쓴 채, 나사를 뽑아버리지 않도록 풀어내고 있었다.

 스티브는 잠시 생각을 해보고는 다시 말을 꺼냈다. “버니는 널 보호해주고 있잖아.” 그리고 다시 덧붙였다. “ _우리를_. 우리 둘 다. 지금 우리가 하는 생활을 가능하게 해주고 있으니까. 따라 붙는 언론을 다 쳐내고, 누구라도 함부로 떠드는 인간들에겐 전부 경고를 날리고. 내 말은, 버니가 완전 갱스터처럼 우릴 지켜주고 있잖아.” 

 버키가 앓는 소리를 냈다. 스티브의 말이 부정할 수 없는 사실이기 때문인지, 그저 작업에 집중하고 있기 때문인지는 모르겠지만. 차에서 철커덕 소리가 났고, 버키가 중얼거렸다. _“쉿.”_ 그리고는 손을 빼내서 더러워진 엄지손가락 가장자리를 재빨리 입가에 갖다댔다.

 “그러니까 왜 그 제안을 받아들이라고 하는지도 이해가 가. 내가 한 가지 배운 게 있는데 —예전 _사십 년대에_ 배운거야, 벜— 언론에게 뭔가 물고 뜯을 거리를 하나 던져주고 나면 널 가만히 놔둔다는 거지. 듣기 좋고 지루한 얘깃거리를 주는 거야. 널 어디다가 끼워맞출지 알려주는 거고. 그 사람들은 신문을, 아니면 요즘엔 인터넷이든 뭐든 그런 걸 끊임없이 굴릴만한 얘깃거릴 원하는 거니까. 그게 무슨 얘기든 상관도 없어. 난 입실란티에서 ‘페이퍼 드라이브’ 행사에 내빈으로 참석했었어. 제퍼슨 통조림 공장에서 ‘베스트 빈즈’ 시상도 했고. 그런 식으로 매번 신문에 났더니, 얼마쯤 지나니까 그쪽에서 날 취재하길 거부하던데. 내가 세상에서 가장 따분한 인간이라면서.”

  _글쎄, 그건 맞는 말이네_. 버키는 그렇게 말하지 않았다. 제길. 그걸 그냥 흘려버릴 정도라면, 버키는 정말로 기분이 좋지 않은 거였다.

 “ _토니조차도_ 그렇게 하잖아.” 스티브가 지적했다. “왜 그렇게 자선 행사를 많이 주최하겠어? 거기 참석해서 사진 좀 찍히면서 이것저것 던져 주는 거지. 접근도 통제할 겸.” 하지만 물론, 토니는 그뿐 아니라 손가락을 날리거나 만취하거나 메트로폴리탄에서 계단 세 층을 떨어지는 모습도 보여줬고, 암 치료까지 전부 밝혔다. 그러니 스포트라이트를 거의 비껴난 적이 없긴 했다. “난 그냥.” 스티브는 다시 하던 얘기로 돌아갔다. “ _무슨 말인지는_ 이해가 간다는 거야, 알겠어? 그게 _미친_ 생각은 아니라고—” 

 그제서야 버키는 고개를 들었다. 뭐라 말할 수 없는 표정을 짓고 있었다. “그건 _미친_ 생각 맞아.”

 “아니, 그렇지 않아.” 스티브가 말했다. 버키가 화난 듯이 몸을 바로 세웠고, 스티브는 버키가 손에 들고 있는 렌치의 반대편을 꽉 붙잡았다. 버키가 팔을 뒤틀었지만 스티브는 놓아주지 않았고, 렌치는 두 사람 사이에서 흔들렸다. 그들은 잠시 서로를 노려보았다. 스티브는 어쩌면 버키가 손을 놓고서 자신을 향해 주먹을 휘두를지도 모른다고 생각했는데, 그렇다면— 어디 해보시지. 스티브는 40킬로도 되지 않는 소년이었을 때조차 가만히 있진 않았을 거니까. 어깨를 펴고 턱을 꽉 죄었다.

 “봐봐, _사람들은 알아_ , 벜. 그랜드 센트럴 역을 지켜낸 게 너라는 걸 알고 있다고, 매디슨 스퀘어 가든에서 미친놈하고 맞서 싸웠던 거, 할렘에서 저격수를 처리한 거, 브루클린 브릿지에서 박쥐인간을 처치한 게 너라는 걸 _안다고_ — 사진들이 남아있으니까, 알겠어? 너라고. 유니폼을 입고 방패를 든 건. 이젠 비밀이 아냐. 사람들은 네가 지난 몇 년 동안 캡틴 아메리카로 활동했다는 걸 알고 있어. 반면 난—” 스티브가 갑자기 렌치를 탁 놓자 버키가 휘청이며 뒤로 물러섰다. “—너도 알잖아. 내 특유의 추상적인 네오리얼리즘으로 미국 미술계에 활기를 불어넣었지. 그치.” 스티브는 그렇게 말하면서 자신을 쏘아보는 버키를 향해 손바닥을 들어보였다. “사람들이 그 사실은 모르는 거 같지만.”

 “엿이나 처먹어.” 버키가 거칠게 내뱉었다.

 스티브는 그 말을 무시했다. “이미 넌 어려운 부분은 해냈잖아.” 대신에 거의 애원하는 듯한 어조로 말을 계속했다. “ _싸움터에서 이리저리 처박히고 빌딩에서 추락하는 게_ 어려운 부분이고. 이건 _쉬운_ 부분이라고, 친구—”

 “난 안 해.” 버키가 단호하게 말했다.

 “— _가만히 서서 무해한 존재처럼 보이는 거 말야_. 사람들한테 손 흔들어주고, 아이들한테 웃어주면서 사진 찍게 해주고. 내 말 믿어봐.” 스튜드베이커의 둥근 앞쪽 범퍼에 두 손을 짚으면서 스티브가 말했다. “지루하기도 하고 좀 부끄러운 일이라는 것도 알아. 그치만 일단 헬멧을 쓰기만 하면 아무도 네 얼굴은 못 보는 거야. _네가 아닌_ 모습을 꾸며내고 나면, 나머지 삶에서는 _진짜 네가_ 될 수 있는 거라고. 네가 그 수트를 멍청하다고 생각하는 건 알지만, 난 사실 거기에 감사해. 내가 그냥 보통 사람처럼 길거리를 걸어다닐 수 있는 건, 별과 줄무늬로 뒤덮여있지 않으면 나를 알아보는 사람은 아무도 없다는 거니까. 그 점을 약간 이용할 수가 있다는 거지, 내가 말하려는 건 그게 다야. 네가 싫다면 추수감사절 퍼레이드는 안 나가도 돼. 그치만 _이런 걸_ 하긴 해야한다고. 사람들한테 가끔씩 _너에_ 대한 듣기 좋고 뻔한 얘기를 들려주는 거. _‘자, 여기 캡틴아메리카’_ 하고—”

 “싫다고 했어.” 버키가 이를 꽉 다문 채 말했다. “그런 건 안 해.” 정말이지, 신에게 맹세컨대, 스티브는 주먹다짐을 할 수도 있었다. 하지만 그 대신, 긴 한숨을 내쉬고서는 한 발짝 물러서서 제 수염난 턱을 가만히 문질렀다.

 “개들 산책시키고 올게.” 이윽고 스티브가 말했다. 나중에 후회할 말을 내뱉지 않기 위해 입술을 물어뜯었다. “오랫동안. 기분 전환이나 하게.” 스티브는 차고를 가로질러서 개집으로 향하는 철문으로 다가가 잠금쇠를 밀어젖혔다. 조지와 그레이시가 쏜살같이 뛰어나와서 빙빙 돌더니 스티브를 향해 앞발을 뻗고 핥으려고 달려들었다.

 “이리 와, 얘들아.” 스티브는 가죽끈 고리로 손을 뻗으면서 멍하니 말했다. 버키는 다시 엔진을 향해 몸을 돌려서 등을 굽히고 고개를 파묻은 채 일하기 시작했고— 어쩐지 참담한 모습이었다. 스티브는 그 모습에 멈춰섰다. 계속 화를 내기도 어려웠지만, 달리 어떻게 해야할 지도 알 수가 없었다. “너 말야, 이게 예전 보드빌 극장에서 내가 했던 연극이라면 넌 폭탄에 맞았어.” 스티브는 일부러 그렇게 말했다.

 버키가 아주 약간 고개를 들었다. “그러시겠지.” 버키가 맞받아쳤다. 그럼 괜찮은 거였다.

 개들이 문을 향해 내달리면서 신이 나서 짖어댔다. “금방 올게.” 스티브는 그렇게 말하면서 문을 당겨 열었다. 11월의 찬바람이 훅 불어 닥쳤다. 스티브는 한 손으로 코트를 목까지 끌어올리고 다른 손으로는 개줄을 꽉 쥐었다. 그리고 프로스펙트 파크를 반쯤 가로질러 갔을 때 문득, 어떤 생각이 스티브의 머리속을 스쳤다. 스티브는 휴대폰을 꺼냈다. 이 슈퍼히어로 서커스에 모두가 참여하고 있는 와중에, 그걸 버키보다도 더 질색하는 한 사람이 생각 났던 것이다. 어쨌든, 버키에게 그 정도의 빚은 졌으니까.

 

* * *

 

 나타샤는 진입로에 차를 세우고 경적을 울려댔다. 마침내 인상을 구긴 반즈가 겉옷도 걸치지 않은 모습으로 나타날 때까지. 나타샤가 옆좌석 창문을 내리자 반즈가 몸을 굽혔다. “걔 지금 없어.”

 나타샤가 아무말 없이 입을 오므리며 뒤로 기대 앉자 반즈는 알겠다는 듯 몸을 바로 세웠다. “뭘 하고 싶은데, 그럼?”

 “코트 가져와, 차에 타.” 나타샤의 말에 반즈는 잠시 그녀를 빤히 바라보더니 이내 순순히 안으로 들어가서 격자무늬 울 자켓을 걸치고 다시 나왔다. 그리고는 문을 걸어 잠그고서 차에 올라탔다. “벨트 매.” 나타샤는 그렇게 말하고서 코니 아일랜드 애비뉴 남쪽길로 접어들어서 브링턴 비치로 향했다. 나타샤가 향하는 장소는 고가 철도 아래 위치한 어두컴컴하고 좁은 가게였지만, 시베리아에서나 먹을 수 있는 끝내주는 ‘펠메니(pelmeni)’를 파는 곳이었고, 프라이버시도 확실했다. 그들은 벽감에 자리한 테이블로 안내받았고 주문도 없이 750mL 보드카(‘a fifth of vodka’) 한 병이 그 위로 놓였다. 잠시 후엔 마찬가지로, 주문도 하지 않은 음식이 나왔다. 펠메니와 ‘감자 바레니키(varenki)’ 그리고 ‘블린츠(blintzes)’, 양파튀김을 곁들인 송아지 간. 그러자 자연스럽게 러시안으로 되돌아간 반즈가, 입술을 핥고는 손가락을 튕겨 웨이터를 불러세워서 ‘셰르파(Sherpa) 수프’ 두 그릇과 청어 한 접시를 마저 주문했다. 두 사람은 열심히 먹기 시작했다.

 “무슨 일인지 말해 봐.” 잔에 보드카를 두 번씩 다시 채웠을 즈음, 나타샤가 말했다.

 “할 말 없어.” 반즈가 말했다. 나타샤는 어깨를 치켜올리고는 커다란 접시 위에서 ‘바렌키’를 포크로 집어 입으로 가져갔다. 덤플링은 아주 맛있었다. 쫄깃하고, 바삭한 양파와 크림이 위에 올라가 있었다. 반즈가 무심하게 툭 내뱉었다. “너 내일 우리랑 퍼레이드 보러 갈거야?” 그리고는 나타샤가 대답을 하기도 전에 말을 이었다. “나보고 거기 서달래. 풍선 밑에서 꽃수레에 타라는데.” 스티브에게서 이미 전화로 들은 이야기였다. 스티브가 그토록 화가 나 있지만 않았다면 큰 소리로 웃음을 터뜨렸을텐데. 그치만 스티브는 대체 무슨 생각인지. 나타샤는 _스티브가_ 시민의 의무를 다하기 위해서 퍼레이드에 참석하는 모습은 상상할 수가 있었다. 왜냐하면 그건 스티브가 캡틴 아메리카로서 해야 한다고 믿는, 좀 지루하지만 가족적인 행사였으니까. 그리고 토니라면 그런 스티브를 조롱하듯이 일부러 과장스럽게 굴면서 락스타같은 포즈들을 취해 보였을 테고. 하지만 반즈? 반즈는 그런 건—

 “난 못해.” 반즈가 목이 멘 것 같은 목소리로 말했다. “내가 어떻게 그런 걸 할 수 있겠어? 나같은 사람이.” 나타샤는 순간 자신의 어리석음에 불현듯 화가 났다. 왜냐하면 나타샤 생각처럼 반즈는 그걸 하고 싶지 않은 게 아니라— 제임스 반즈는 자신이 _그럴 만한 가치가 없다고_ 생각하는 거였으니까. “거기에 서서, 내가 한 짓을 알면서…” 반즈는 손을 뻗어서 남은 보드카를 제 잔에 전부 부었다.

 나타샤는 포크를 내려놓았다. “넌 _캡틴 아메리카야_. 넌 _몇 년 동안이나_ 캡이었어—”

 “그래, 그래야만 했으니까.” 반즈의 꽉 잠긴 목소리에는 문득 물기가 어렸다. “난 정말로 _그렇게_ 해야만 했으니까. 근데 이제는 못해. 왜냐하면 사람들이 _알게_ 됐으니까— _빌어먹을_. 난 캡인 척 하진 않을 거야. 스티브 대신 그걸 시작한 거, 사람들 눈을 피해가며 목숨을 구하는 일은 하겠어. 그치만 스티브를 따라하지도 않을 거고 그럴 수도 없어. 내가 캡틴 아메리카가 돼서, 아이들한테 손을 흔들고— 망할, 난 대량 살상범인데? 아무리 _자만심이_ 넘쳐나는 세상이라지만, 그런 건 나한텐 있을 수가 없는거고. 근데 그래서, 이제 난 어떻게 하지?”

 그런 질문은 대개 정말로 답을 구하는 건 아니었지만, 사실, 나타샤는 답을 알았다. 검은 가죽 자켓에 감싸인 팔꿈치를 테이블 위로 올려놓으며 나타샤가 진지한 목소리로 말했다. “윈터 솔져가 되는 거지.” 그러자 버키 반즈의 얼굴 위로 갈망과 불신, 그리고 절망이 뒤섞인 표정이 스쳤다. “진심이야.” 나타샤가 말했다. “네가 스스로를 드러내면서 캡이 될 수 없다면, 그럼 그냥 네 자신이 되는 거야. 윈터 솔져.”

 반즈의 얼굴이 참혹한 회의감 속에서 뒤틀렸다. “악명 높은 암살자. 희대의 킬러.”

 나타샤는 몸을 기울이며 나직하게 속삭였다. “블랙위도우도 사실 따뜻하고 말랑한 이름은 아니지.” 그 말이 반즈의 관심을 돌린 것 같았다. 그는 뒤로 기대 앉아서, 보드카 잔을 손에 꽉 쥔 채, 나타샤를 바라보았다.

 “가끔은 빚을 갚기 전에, 자신이 그 빚을 졌다는 걸 인정해야 하니까.” 나타샤가 반즈에게 말했다. “난 그걸 몇 년째 갚고 있지— 몇 년, 그리고 또 몇 년이나.” 나타샤는 불쑥 영어로 바꿔서 말했다. “좋은 이름이야, 윈터 솔져. 섬머 솔져는 어려운 상황이 닥치면 떠나버리지만, 윈터 솔져는 제 자리를 지키니까. _견디는_ 거지.” 나타샤는 미소를 지으며 덧붙였다. “무엇보다도 넌 _러시아의 겨울 속에서 칠십 년 동안이나 살아남았어_ , 반즈. 그러니 넌 이제 거의 강철과도 같은 거지— 아닌가?”

 반즈가 두 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. “나탈리아 로마노프. 너 지금 나 위로하는 거야?”

 “그럴리가. 산다는 건 고통이지.” 나타샤는 그렇게 말하며 반즈의 잔을 채워주었다.

 

* * *

 

 추수감사절 아침은 몹시 추웠다. 스티브는 털모자를 쓰고 스카프를 두르고서, 버키가 퍼레이드에 챙겨온 따뜻한 커피 보온병에 아주 감사하고 있었다. 하지만 버키는 계속해서 창백한 얼굴로 커피컵을 향해 손을 내저었다. 숙취에 시달리고 있었던 것이다. 그것도 아주 심하게. 버키는 어두운 선글라스 아래서 몸을 움츠리며 뒤로 기대 앉았다. 퍼레이드는 아주 최악이었다. 그 요란하게 쾅쾅대는 행진 악대며 새로운 풍선마다 내지르는 환호성들. 스티브는 아무것도 알아볼 수가 없었다. 눈사람이랑 초록색 괴물이랑 날아다니는 빨간 개— 하지만 스티브는 스펀지밥을 향해서 남아있는 애정을 끌어모아 환호를 보냈다. 혐오스럽긴 했지만 어쨌든. 옆에서, 버키가 신음소리를 냈다.

 “나타샤에게 너한테 술 한 잔 사주라고 했던 건— '한 잔'이었어. 내가 말한 건 그 뜻이었는데.” 스티브는 연민 어린 눈길로 버키 곁에서 몸을 웅크리며 말했다. “널 이렇게 완전히 술에 _절여 놓으라고_ 하진 않았지. 너희 어제 대체 얼마나 마신건데?”

 “나에게 불리한 내용일 수 있으므로 그 질문에 대한 답변은 거부합니다.” 버키가 중얼거렸다. “또한 나는 미군 소속 군인이며 나에게는 권리가 있어.”

 “나타샤도 이렇게 상태가 심각해?” 스티브가 물었다. 그리고 머리부터 발끝까지 검게 차려입은 나타샤가 나타나면서 그 질문에 답이 되었다. 머리칼 위로는 검은 털모자를 눌러 쓰고 엄청나게 커다란 까만 썬글라스를 걸치고 있었다. 거의 얼굴 전체를 덮는 크기였다. 그 모습이 마치 파리같았다.

 “Я ненавижу тебя (난 니가 싫어).” 나타샤가 낮고 걸걸한 목소리로 말했다.

 “Я ненавижу тебя ещё больше (니가 더 싫어).” 버키가 긁는 목소리로 맞받아쳤다. 그리고는 덧붙였다. “예전에 네가 날 죽이게 내버려둘 걸. 그럼 이런 두통은 안 겪어도 됐을텐데.”

 “널 _죽였어야_ 했는데.” 나타샤가 그렇게 답하면서 팔을 뻗어서 스티브와 버키가 앉아있는 바위 위로 기어 올랐다. 퍼레이드 행렬을 감상하는 그들만의 자리였다. “해피 추수감사절.”

 “그래, 너도.” 버키가 말했다.

 나타샤는 버키만큼 상태가 심각하지는 않은 것 같았다. 커피가 담긴 컵을 받아들고서, 퍼레이드를 보려고 스티브 쪽으로 몸을 기울였다. 빨간색과 금색으로 차려입은 행진 악대가 아이언맨 테마송을 연주하자 곧 토니의 풍선이 시야에 들어왔다.

 나타샤가 어렴풋한 목소리로 말했다. “브링턴 비치 애비뉴 어딘가에 차를 두고 온 것 같은데.”

 “차가 있었어?” 버키가 물었다. 

 스티브는 고개를 홱 돌려서 버키를 빤히 쳐다보았다. “너 대체 집에 어떻게 온 건데?”

 “나에게 불리한 내용일 수 있으므로 그 질문에 대한 답변은—”

 “그래, 그래.” 스티브가 버키의 말을 잘랐다. 

 그리고 이제 그의 차례였다. 음악이 따스한 선율로 변하면서 금관악기 소리가 울려퍼졌다. _‘The Star Spangled Man With A Plan’_. (1943년에 해럴드 알런(Harold Arlen)이 작곡하고 조니 머서(Johnny Mercer)가 가사를 쓴 노래였다. 스티브를 위해 만들어진 노래. 비록 스티브는 ‘계획’ 따윈 세워본 적이 없었지만. 단 한번도.) 머리 위로, 나무들 사이로, 스티브는 밝은 파란색 바탕에 흰색과 빨간색이 더해진 익숙한 유니폼을 바라보았다. 4층 건물 정도 되는 높이였다.

 그때 버키가 낮은 목소리로 읊조렸다. “난 더 이상 캡이 될 수 없어— 이제부터 난 윈터 솔져가 되려고.” 그러자 스티브는 놀라서 눈을 깜박이면서 버키를 돌아보았다. 버키는 스티브를 돌아보지 않았다. 그저 거대하게 떠다니는 캡틴 아메리카 풍선을 가만히 올려다보았다. 나타샤는 그런 그와 눈을 맞추고 고개를 끄덕였다. 스티브가 말했다. “알겠어, 벜. 네가 원하는 거라면.”

 “그래. 그리고 그렇게 나쁜 이름은 아니야.” 스티브는 나타샤를 바라보면서 말했다. “그래, 그래. 정말로.”

 


End file.
